


Never Let Me Go

by MonkeyZero



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: Kurogane had heard a lot of people talk in their sleep. Mostly their nighttime mumblings were cut short with Kurogane’s sword, but that was neither here nor there. Point was, he’d heard people say all sorts of things, and he thought he’d heard it all, but Kurogane figured someone had to be extraordinarily vain to call out their own name as they slept.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> -For KuroFai week  
> -the prompt was "Dream"  
> -tumblr: sansa-marriage-strikes.tumblr.com

Kurogane had heard a lot of people talk in their sleep. Mostly their nighttime mumblings were cut short with Kurogane’s sword, but that was neither here nor there. Point was, he’d heard people say all sorts of things, and he thought he’d heard it all, but Kurogane figured someone had to be extraordinarily vain to call out their own name as they slept.  
People had called Fai vain, and they weren’t exactly wrong: he spent a great deal of time in front of the mirror in the morning, and frequently forced Kurogane to carry him over puddles, God forbid his fancy white coat get dirty. But Kurogane was used to spoiled nobles, and even though Fai wasn’t his Princess, the only one he had ever agreed to serve, Kurogane found himself going along with more of the magician’s whims than was comfortable. So when Fai demanded they share a small, rickety, bed because Kurogane was warm, and they would get more rest that way than taking turns on the floor Kurogane just nodded and laid down next to Fai.  
As it turned out, lying next to Fai proved impossible. Kurogane was rather broad, and the bed rather thin, and Fai may be small, but not small enough to fit in the small gap between Kurogane and the edge of the bed. With a groan, Kurogane rolled onto his side, creating a hollow for Fai to burrow into. Why couldn’t they have gotten a place with four beds? Sakura was on the sofa in the main room, Syaoran in the bed on the other side of the room, and Kurogane was stuck bunking with this nuisance. He thought it had gotten as bad as it was going to get, and then Fai scooted backwards, pressing his backside into Kurogane’s lap, and putting him in an increasingly awkward position.  
“You are warm,” Fai said with a giggle. Kurogane thought be might explode, and then Fai wiggled his butt, adjusted his head, and fell asleep, leaving Kurogane with an uncomfortable problem.  
Kurogane didn’t sleep well. He had had dreams of Fai getting this close, only in his dreams the bed was a bit bigger, and there was no clothing and certainly no Syaoran sleeping across the room. It was the middle of the night when Fai started making soft whimpering noises. At first Kurogane thought Fai might be having that sort of dream, but then he heard the magician whisper, “Fai.” Kurogane wondered if he had heard right, but Fai repeated the name again, getting more and more desperate. “Fai, Fai, FAI.”  
Before Fai could wake the kid, Kurogane grabbed his arm and shook hard, hard enough to wake him. From his position over Fai Kurogane could see his blue eyes fly open, and then he turned up to look up at Kurogane. “Was I snoring?” He asked. “I usually don’t, but I apologize if I kept you up.”  
“You were… talking,” Kurogane grunted.  
“Anything interesting?” Fai asked.  
Kurogane shrugged. The slightest bit of tension fell from Fai’s face and into a smile. On impulse, he lifted his head and pressed his lips against Kurogane’s. It was a quick kiss, over almost before Kurogane knew what had happened, and then Fai had laid his head back down on the pillow. Kurogane almost thought he had imagined it until Fai rolled his hips against Kurogane again, leaving Kurogane to several more hours of sleeplessness.  
From then on, whenever anyone asked them how many beds they would need, they said three.

Fai didn’t have that dream often, but often enough. Kurogane brought it up once, but Fai had wiggled his way out of that conversation easily enough by slipping his hands into Kurogane’s pants.

After Tokyo Kurogane didn’t know what Fai dreamt anymore, because he was alone at night, even though they had large double beds in Infinity.

In Nihon he understood.  
“He wasn’t my brother,” Fai whispered. “He was a part of me. I have his memories, I know how he felt, I am him.”  
“You miss him,” Kurogane said. He glanced over at the space where his arm used to be. “It’s like that, isn’t it?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Fai said, touching Kurogane’s bandaged shoulder. “It’s like that.” Tears began to well up in Fai’s eyes so Kurogane guided Fai’s head to his chest and stroked his hair.  
“I can’t get to him,” Fai whispered. “In my dream. I see his body, and I’m running to him, but there are bodies in the way and I trip and more bodies keep falling and I can’t get to him and he doesn’t move. I call his name but I--there was nothing I could do for him.”  
“You let him rest,” Kurogane said, “Tomoyo once said the best way to let my parents rest was to have a good life. Then they wouldn’t have to worry about me so much and they could pass on.”  
“I know he needed to go,” Fai said. “But I wasn’t ready.”  
“Nobody’s ever ready,” Kurogane said. “And I won’t fault you for holding on to him any way possible. But I’m not ready to let go of you Fai, and as long as there’s a way I’m going to keep holding on to you.”  
Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s waist and said, “Never let me go.”


End file.
